We Can Be Heroes!
by RemusLupin's Wife
Summary: Though nothing will keep us together, we could steal time just for one day, we could be heroes, forever and ever- A song fic giving hope to Draco and Ginny! Just read and reivew PLZ?


A/N: PLZZZZZ READ:  
This song's theme is about, as quoted before, two lovers, living on opposite sides of the Berlin Wall (which divided West and East Germany). When he wrote this, he must have been referring to how hard it was for people then. Since they were raised to dislike the people on the opposite side, almost having the same concept as "Romeo & Juliet".  
This is why I choose this song. It is a Ginny/Draco fic!!! The song is to give them hope, that they can be heroes even if just for one day!!! It's just like a Romeo and Juliet story. Ginny and Draco are on opposite sides of the *wall* (meaning what many people think of as good and evil)! But love knows no evil, and love has caught them and they can't get out. But they can be heroes, if just for one day! ************************************************************************  
  
Ginny's POV:  
  
Ever feel trapped inside your life? It's something you can never get out of. I can't change my life now... and neither can Draco. I'm not a little girl any more! Our families not only want us separate, but the whole world. I wish I could get away from it all, just end it and stay with Draco forever. But Draco told me life is for living and it's true. He told me to be strong... that we can beat them, beat them all!!! If even just for one day. ************************************************************************  
  
I, I wish you could swim  
Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim  
Though nothing, nothing will keep us together  
We can beat them, forever and ever.  
  
We can be Heroes, just for one day. ************************************************************************  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
They are trying to tear us apart. I could never tell father, for I would fear he would kill me on the spot, no lie. Father says people on the light side are evil... It's not true. Love knows no evil and it has taken Ginny and I. And as long as I walk this earth I won't let anything stand in our way. I don't care if I die for her, for our love. She is my queen... and I will be king. I told her that we could be heroes... just for one day! We can be the real us... just for one day! ************************************************************************  
  
I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing, nothing will drive them away  
We can be Heroes, just for one day  
We can be us, just for one day ************************************************************************  
  
Ginny's POV:  
  
One day we will show our love. And the guns will shoot above our heads and we'll kiss and that will be it. We WILL be heroes. I would die for love, if we could be heroes just for one day. My family must learn I can make my own decisions now. No longer will I be under the care of Dumbledore. After all their protection, I still just want to be a hero for one day!!!  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
We are going to fight. We are going to show them all. I don't care if Father spends years hurting me after wards, if we could be heroes for one day, it would all be worth it. I don't care if Voldemort, YES Voldemort, not the dark lord or such, if he damns me to hell. I love her and I always will. The shame will be on the other side, if we can be heroes! Because we are stronger then them, we can beat them forever and ever!!! ************************************************************************  
  
I, I remember standing, by the wall  
And the guns, shot above our heads  
And we kissed, as though nothing could fall  
And the shame, was on the other side  
Oh we can beat them, forever and ever ************************************************************************  
  
Ginny and Draco's POV: Then we could be Heroes... just for one day!!!!! ************************************************************************  
  
We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
Just for one day ************************************************************************  
  
A/N OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW SOME MORE!!!! This is my favorite love song of ALL TIME! This is REAL love!!! AND I LOVE IT!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!! I'm not a big Draco/Ginny fan, but if their love were like this, then I would be!!! - *Nat! 


End file.
